


A Very Grimm Christmas

by grimmrific



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmrific/pseuds/grimmrific
Summary: Twenty-two year old Sabrina Grimm prepares for a Christmas party-- one where her parents have invited every Everafter they know. Despite keeping in contact with him for many years, she's nervous to see Puck. Will they acknowledge their inevitable feelings for each other, or will they awkwardly brush it aside? (This ignores the first epilogue obvi)
Relationships: Puck Goodfellow/Sabrina Grimm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Very Grimm Christmas

Sabrina fastened the last few streamers in place and stood back, looking at their Christmas decorations. She was exhausted after getting stuck on decoration duty after her sister volunteered to do everybody’s makeup, and the adults had volunteered to cook dinner. Her father, Henry, walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

“Looking great, honey. Good job.”

Sabrina looked at him with worry. “Dad, how many people did you invite again?”

“Oh, you know, us, my mom, Puck, Canis, Red... and the rest of the Everafters we know.”

Sabrina groaned. “How is our house going to fit that many people?”

“I think I can be of help,” said a voice from the doorway. Sabrina spun around to find her uncle Jake standing alongside Puck.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy to see you guys!” she exclaimed, hugging them both. She couldn’t help looking at Puck with surprise. Although she had been keeping in touch with Puck as he went on his adventures with Jake, she didn’t expect him to look that much older (and to be showing signs of slight facial hair). Jake, on the other hand, looked tired, but mostly the same.

“Stand back, ‘Brina,” Jake said, getting out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, Jake caused the inside of the apartment to quadruple in size. Henry groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Neat,” Sabrina said, grinning. She felt that familiar urge creeping back to her— the urge to hold the wand and feel the power coursing through her— but she quickly came back to her senses.

“PUCK!! UNCLE JAKE!!”

Daphne quickly burst into the room and embraced both Jake and Puck in a tight hug.

“Hey there, marshmallow,” wheezed Puck. “I um... can’t breathe.”

Daphne gasped and released them. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

“How’s high school treatin’ ya?” asked Jake, ruffling her hair.

“Oh, you know...,” Daphne mumbled. “Same old stuff.”

“She has a boyfriend!” blurted out Sabrina.

“OMG, I do not!” Daphne retorted, blushing.

“Do _you_ have a boyfriend, Sabrina?” asked Puck casually. Sabrina was taken aback. Was he trying to flirt?

“...Because if _you’ve_ managed to find a date, out of all people, that means there’s no excuse for anybody,” he continued.

Sabrina laughed weakly. “Yeah... right back at you, stinkpot.” Her mind was racing. Was he just going to tease her this whole time? Were they not going to confront their inevitable feelings for each other?

Ever since Daphne’s boyfriend was brought up, Henry had been standing there looking intently at the floor, trying to find the words to say.

“...Aren’t you too young to have a boyfriend? I mean, I guess if your mom says so...,” he said awkwardly.

Daphne giggled and turned to Jake. “Sometimes I get the feeling he still thinks I’m six years old.”

Jake laughed, and Daphne bounded out of the room to go get herself ready for the party. Sabrina found herself accidentally making eye contact with Puck. _God, we’re both adults, why is this still so weird?_ , she thought to herself.

“Knock knock!,” announced a familiar voice.

They all turned around to see Granny Relda with Mr Canis, Red, and a truckload of presents. Granny and Canis looked the same, but Red was now a high schooler like Daphne. She had longish wavy brown hair, large rimmed glasses, and a book tucked under her arm. She had that same shy look on her face that she had had during the war, but now she looked more at home.

After everybody exchanged hugs, Henry questioned the gifts: “Mom, you know it’s not _actually_ Christmas yet, right?”

Relda laughed. “I know, but I can’t help spoiling my grandchildren every now and again!”

“I still count as one of your grandchildren, right?,” asked Puck.

“Of course you do, _leibling_ ,” said Relda, smiling.

—

Sabrina stood against the wall of her now-gigantic apartment, holding a red solo cup filled with egg nog, as the extravagant Christmas party raged on. She watched the Everafters mingle with mild fascination.

“Hey frogface, mind if I stand here too?”

Sabrina looked at Puck wearily. “Yes, yes I do,” she joked back.

Puck laughed, and then gasped. “Is that _alcoholic_ egg nog, you have there, Grimm?”

Sabrina smiled and shrugged. “Well, fairy boy, seeing as how I’m 22, I’ve decided it’s time to live a little.”

They both laughed for a bit, and then were silent.

“Damn, we’re really 22, huh?,” said Puck finally.

“Well technically, you’re like, a gazillion years older than me,” said Sabrina.

“It’s still so crazy to me how you were only 11 for one year,” said Puck, shaking his head. “That’s barely any time to get any good prank action in.”

Sabrina bit her lip. “I do miss it.”

Puck cocked his head to the side. “You do?”

“Yeah. I miss living with you and Daphne and Granny and Canis. I miss eating Granny’s weird food, and living in Ferryport Landing. I miss our old adventures, and I even miss-“

She laughed spontaneously.

“-God, I even miss your pranks.”

She looked over at Puck, expecting him to be laughing too, but he was looking at the ground and very seriously pondering what she just said.

“Grimm...”

She instinctively braced herself for a burn at her expense.

“I’ve missed you more than I’ve ever missed anyone before. And like you said, I’m like a kajillion years old. So that means a lot.”

It was just then that Daphne came scurrying over to them with something in her hand. “Hey loooovebirds-!”

She held the object over their heads. “Mistletoooe!”

Puck and Sabrina looked up to see that it was, indeed, mistletoe. They looked at Daphne, grinned at each other, and went in for the kiss.

Red giggled and took a photo with her digital camera. Granny looked touched, Canis looked uncomfortable, and Henry and Veronica looked dumbfounded.

But Sabrina was the most relaxed she had been in a while. Somehow, she felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr @grimm-rific, where I take oneshot requests for fandoms like TSG (of course), DC, Marvel, MCR, Homestuck, Gravity Falls, etc. But don't worry, I think I'm gonna start posting fics exclusively to AO3 real soon ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
